The Carnival of EverLock(REWRITING)
by Sarah-TheDemonTiger
Summary: (X-over with ETN) Bruce was hiding something from his friends, something dark. He had only wished to forget about the deaths, the pains, and the terror from the evil within the shadows. The town of EverLock is endangered from the Carnival Master. And the Avengers are in for a real treat. They would have to solve puzzles, find artifacts, and go through unspeakable deaths.


**Hey everyone! So I had this idea from Youtube Red and I thought "Since I watched Avengers Infinity Wars, and Season 3 of Escape the Night came out, why not have some of the Avengers partake in it!" I don't know I thought it was a great idea but you let me know in the reviews alright? We cool? Cool. Anyways, Spoilers to Escape the Night Series if you haven't watch it. If you have Youtube Red, good if you! If not, Try Rulu! sign in or not to watch the 2 Seasons before watch the new one on Youtube! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Escape the Night or Marvel**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Avengers Tower, Natasha and Steve were in the training room, Tony and Bruce were lab working, while Clint and Thor were in the living room eating popcorn watching Star Wars. Everything was fine until Jarvis spoke.

" _Sir there is a delivery for you in the lobby_." Tony looked up from his workstation, he doesn't remember anything that he ordered.

"Send it here," Tony said standing up from his workstation to the elevator.

" _Already have Sir_ ," Jarvis said.

Bruce looks up before walking over to the elevator where Tony was waiting for him before the door closed. Bruce looks over at Tony with a 'questionable' look.

"Did you have any mail?" Bruce asked.

"No, and I wanna know what's in the mail," Tony replied. by the time the door opened, there wasn't anyone in the lobby. All except a newspaper article lying on the floor.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other confused before Bruce walked over to the paper and see what it was as he picked it up. The newspaper like any ordinary thing for people to read about the news, but the weirdest part about it was that it had a weird symbol on the page.

"Well this is something," Tony said looking over at Bruce. Bruce, however, was silent at this when saw the symbol.

"Bruce? Bruce?" Tony called but no luck. He snapped his fingers in front of Bruce's face. Bruce blinked a few times before looking at Tony.

"Yeah Tony?" Bruce asked.

"You okay? You've been staring at that box for a while." Tony replied to him.

Bruce looked hesitantly but looked up at Tony and gave him a sad smile. "Y-Yeah Tony I-I'm fine," He stuttered. "I-I just remembered something."

"Huh," Tony said before pulling the page out of Bruce's hands. "Well let's show this the guys, they had to know about this." And with that Tony and Bruce walked over to the elevator with the page now in Tony's hands.

* * *

When they entered the living room they were greeted by Clint who was on the couch along with Cap, Wanda, Vision, and Natasha.

"Hey, you two, has the lab been exploded by Tony again?" Clint said. Tony glared at him for a moment before looking back at the newspaper.

"Well, Brucie and I found this newspaper in the lobby. So we brought it up so we could see what's up." Tony explained.

"What newspaper?" Cap asked as the two science bros were walking over to them.

"Here." Tony handed the article to Cap as he took it and look over the news and stories.

"This doesn't make sense, ' _ **Town Disappears Oct 13, 1978**_ '? That's odd, even I wasn't around at the time." Cap said before handing it over to Clint as he flipped over pages.

"' _ **Town of Everlock Vanishes Overnight!**_ ' ' _ **Investigators are stumped**_ ' ' _ **Mudslide of 1978 Blocks Road**_ ' and ' _ **Church built on ancient burial site**_ '." Clint read the pages stories. "Who would even leave this 1978-year-old newspaper article in the lobby?" He asked.

"Maybe perhaps we're needed to save this town?" Wanda suggested.

"It would make sense though, but why now? Why would someone that would just leave a newspaper article in the lobby if this town called 'Everlock' has already vanished?" Nat said before she pointed something from a page where there was that weird symbol again. "But what I would be curious about was this symbol right here. If this means anything. We may find out who sent this."

"Hey, Bruce, think you know what that symbol means?" Tony said as he looks to see Bruce walking over to the elevator as his hands were shaking. "Bruce? You okay there buddy?"

Bruce shot his head over at looked over at the group from the elevator with a forced smile at them. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to turn in for today." Was all he said before he walked over to the elevator and it closed behind him. Everyone had an unsure sense in the air. They weren't sure what was up with Bruce.

"What's up with Bruce?" Clint asked.

Tony just shrugged. "I don't know really know. He was all cooked up when we say that symbol that Nat showed." He said.

"Maybe something perhaps might have happened to him and it has something to do with that symbol." Vision suggested.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

That night, everyone was already sleeping peacefully in their beds. Well except for a certain scientist though. Bruce was in his bed tossing and turning around his bed as he was sleeping into the world between worlds.

* * *

 _Bruce opened with a gasp and saw that he was somewhere completely different. The whole place was a black void with the fog rolling by as the only light showing through the night sky was the silver moon shining brightly. He looks around until a bridge with a cardboard face of Satan appeared before him. He walks over through the bridge and on the other side to see a church of sort through the thick fog. Bruce was amazed by this but had a gut feeling inside as he walked over to the church where at the entrance were a blonde woman and an Asian man who the two were wearing strange looking clothes. When he was close enough he already knew who the two were. The Society Against Evil._

 _"It's been a long time hasn't it Banner?" The blonde woman asked._

 _"Not long enough it seems," Bruce said a bit rude._

 _"So you know by now why we've sent you here right?" She said._

 _"Yes, Everlock has already been done for. I guess Joey didn't cut it." Bruce said._

 _"Yes, I'm afraid. But that isn't all why you're here," The Blonde woman stated and getting serious. "in his last breath he asked that a certain friend of his would take in his place and destroy the Carnival Master for his death. And for everyone here in the modern world."_

 _"You can tell him that I'm not interested in doing so," Bruce said to her. "I've already been through enough that our friends were killed for the sake of Joey's and my lives to save the modern world. I'm already in a band of heroes that save the modern world as it is. I don't need any more of my friends to be sacrifices themselves for the sake of it."_

 _The blonde woman sighed before she pulled out a dagger. "Banner, you're the only hope for this world. If you're what you're world calls you and you're friends 'The Avengers', then avenge the ones who have fallen before you."_

 _Bruce thought long and hard about this. With the experience that he had with Joey in the past was something he didn't want to look back to anymore. But he knew he had to make a chose. Risk the lives of his friends for the sake of the world, or not do it and let the lives of innocent people die because of him. The Hulk inside of him wanted to take him on. But Bruce wasn't sure about it, but he already knew his answer._

 _"Fine, I'm in," Bruce answered before he was handed the dagger._

 _"Good chose." The blonde woman said to Bruce. But had his attention on the blade as he slid it in his palm. He hissed in pain but quickly ignore it as he was shown a contract and pour his dripping human blood on the corner of it. While he was signing it, he listened to the blonde woman as she spoke to him._

 _"This contract binds you to Everlock," She told Bruce. "save the town, and your hero friends will return to the living." Bruce paused at that, bring his friends back? If he did it? But he wouldn't question the people who helped him and Joey throughout their experience. He dipped he finger into his blood as he began to sign his name._

 _"Fail," The blonde woman said in a serious tone when Bruce was finished signing. "and have your friends be lost among the dead forever."_

 _Bruce nodded at her as the Asain man gave Bruce a brown leather satchel with the symbol on it. As Bruce was about to leave the Woman pulled him back and he looked at her with confusion._

 _"One more thing," She started. "A spell's been cast in the town. So once you and your friends enter the town, you all will be relinquished from you're powers."_

 _Bruce was shocked at that. If they went into town, they'll be all just normal people in town. But he thought it is a good idea since they had to make sure that the Carnival Master doesn't know that they are superheroes. The answer that Bruce gave to her was a serious face and nodded._

 _"Good luck." Was all The blond woman said as Bruce walked away from the church as it vanished into thin air as he kept walking. Bruce knew what to do, and he has till Friday to find the people he'll need to send._


End file.
